Self Insertations
by RosesAndThornsxx
Summary: When we stepped out my bedroom door, we also stepped into Diagon Alley. What? Apparentally, Harry Potter is real. And me  Carolanne , Emma, and Jamie are smack in the middle of the series. Self Insert  Fred x OC, George x OC, Harry x OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ This is a story being written by me, and my friends, Emma, and Jamie.**

**I am writing my POV, Emma her's, and Jamie is writing her POV.**

**This is a shame-less self-insert. It is what would happen if me, and my friends, when in Hogwarts. It takes place in the Fourth Book/Movie. **

**This is both Book and Movie verse, some things from the book, some from the movie, It depends.**

**The pairing is**

**Fred x OC**

**George x OC**

**and Harry x OC.**

**Its your turn to tell me who you think will end up with who.**

**Tell me in the reviews what you think of the story, and which person you like Better!**

**(Say you like me Better, because, well, I'm just the most awesome of the group. xDD JK! ... maybe. xD )**

**Any reviews are Loved! Even if you tell us you hate it.**

**Even though if you hate it it will make us very sad, and I will kill myself. Jk! Jamie will kill herself.**

**;)**

* * *

><p>Carolanne's POV<p>

It was Friday night, 2 o'clock in the morning, and we were all sitting on my bed, talking about the Harry Potter book series. Oh yeah, we are so awesome.  
>We are special with a capital 'R'. It was sleep over night, we had every so often, and it was my turn to be the hostess. We had already watched Beauty and the Beast (which I can not believe Emma had not seen yet, I mean, It was my favourite Disney movie of all time.), we had watched about half of the movie 9, and some of the movie Scrouged, before my mom told us it was time for bed.<br>A.k.a, it was time for us to be quiet, and go upstairs. So, we did. That was about 11 o'clock when that happened, and for the whole three hours we had been talking about Harry Potter. It was awesome.  
>But the conversation had taken a wrong turn, and now we were on Harry Potter couples that were just wrong.<br>Damn my friends for having such good/really, really BAD imaginations.  
>"Snape, Sirius, Fred, and George, in an Orgy."<br>Oh my god, why did she have to mention that.  
>"Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad, No, No, No, Horrible Mentally Image, think of something else, um, GAH, Emma, why?" I whisper-yelled at her, making sure I wasn't too loud (I didn't want to wake up my parents, or else they'll be pissed), but making sure I got my point across.<br>Why did my friends have to scar me? I will never be able to wash that horrible image out of my mind.  
>"Incest is wrong!"<br>All Emma did was laugh at me, whilst Jamie seemed off in her own little world.  
>There were only me, and two other people at the sleepover, since only two other people could fit on my bed. There's Me, Carolanne, the dorky-harry potter obsessed one, Theres Emma, the Pyro-Harry Potter Obsessed one, and then there is Jamie, the one who puts up with the two of us, for which I am grateful, because Emma misses so much school that if I didn't have another friend I'd go bonkers. But its not Emma's fault, her mother is over-protective, and keeps her home a lot, even when she wants to go to school.<br>I have long, light brown hair, that goes down to about armpit length, and was always messy. Its not my fault, its just that my hair hates me, and wants me to die. I'm waiting for my hair to grow longer, so that the flip at the end turns into a big ringlet.  
>At least, thats what I hope will happen. As well as Brown hair, I have green-hazel eyes, with green glasses, which are new.<br>Emma also has brown hair, like me and Jamie, except hers is Curly (really curly), and the longest, and is the hair I am most jealous of. Her hair matches her eyes, except in one eye, only one, she has a flake of black, which she assumes is a scar from poking her eye during the summer holidays.

Jamie has short, brown hair, that is just above her shoulders, and is straight. She has baby blue eyes, and she is very pale, and rarely gets pimples, of which I am also jealous.  
>I am getting rid of my pimples, they are almost all gone, but still, Pimples suck, and Jamie almost never gets them.<br>"Harry and Dumbledore."  
>Oh, god in heaven, why did Emma have to mention that?<p>

Jamie's POV

Every time I looked at the clock it seemed three minutes had passed, even though, really, ten had.  
>I glanced up at the digital clock reflected on the ceiling again. 2:32 in the a.m.<br>Carolanne laughed, snapping me out of my reverie. I looked back down at my two friends, both having a good time. I guess they were my only Best Friends; there was nobody else.  
>"No, don't think about it, Carolanne, don't think about it." Carolanne told herself, grinning her face off. Emma was covering her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't burst out laughing.<br>We were all at Carolanne's house for a sleep over on Friday night. We had to keep our voices down, so we wouldn't wake Carolanne's parents, (one Willy Wonka) who were sleeping in the room right beside us, separated only by a thin strip of wall. I'm pretty sure they were asleep by now, though. We'd watched movies up until 11, then gone into our endless chat. I'd been very tired when we had been watching maybe 10 minutes of Scrooged, but now, I was wide awake.  
>"What's Emma done now?" I asked Carolanne jokingly. Emma tried not to laugh any harder.<br>"Oh, you don't wanna know." she told me. I grinned.  
>Emma redeemed herself. "Deep breaths, Emma, deep breaths," I reminded her, and she laughed all over again.<br>We'd gone on back and forth like this all night, giggling and laughing and making sick jokes you probably won't want or need to know about.  
>Now we moved onto the subject again. "So, What house do you think you'd be in if you went to Hogwarts?" I asked to either.<br>Carolanne spoke right up. "Probably Slytherin… but maybe not… I mean, maybe there's nobody nice there... Or, maybe Hufflepuff… I'm thinking Hufflepuff… but, you know, maybe Gryffindor? Or Ravenclaw. Anything's possible…"  
>"There are only four houses." I said dully to her.<br>"I know, but, it could be any one."  
>"Really?" Emma said, giving us wide-eyed stare. I laughed again. Carolanne shook her head,<br>laughing..  
>"Well, I hope we would all get the same house." I said firmly. "Hopefully the best house."<br>"Think we'd meet Harry Potter?" Emma's eyes glowed.  
>"Oh, yeah." I said. "He goes to that school."<br>"In the same year as us!" Carolanne squealed happily. I narrowed my eyes, my mouth playing with a smile. "Yep, always the guys,"  
>"But don't you think it'd be cool, though?" Emma said wonderingly, I guess fantasizing. "What if there were gingers there?" Her eyes and smile lit up at Carolanne's immediate sparked interest. "The Twins!" Carolanne laughed, as they both chanted; "Yes! Yes!"I shook my head now, and glanced at the clock again. 2:45. Woah.<br>"If there is going to be a ginger there, I am going to date him." Emma said determinedly. Carolanne clapped her hands. "Oh, I hope so…"  
>We carried on until late, late. Maybe only until 3:30ish, but long enough. It took some time to fall asleep again.<br>In the morning, it was blazing hot in Carolanne's room again. Especially since I was facing the wall, near the heater, which I'd burned myself on more than once. I'd been half-awake for maybe 20 minutes, but Carolanne had woken up first, then Emma. But I "woke up" last. "Hi," I said. "Hi." Emma replied. I got up and crawled over the both of them to get to the door. Carolanne's original plan for the night was to sleep on the floor, but that quickly bailed. I had to trip over pillows just to stagger and grab the door handle finally. "I'm just going to the bathroom." I announced. "You want some breakfast?" Carolanne replied, starting to get up. I was about to reply as well, when I opened the door. I expected to see the hallway and her brother's room in front of me, but instead, heavy brick alleys and walls greeted me. I froze. My breath sucked in sharply, and stopped altogether. "What?" Emma asked from behind me.  
>I think I knew where this was. Oh, Gosh. Oh, Man.<br>"Guys," I said. "Pack your bags. We're going to Hogwarts."

Emma's POV  
>Half asleep in the morning and you grudgingly ask 'what?' and the answer is "We're going to Hogwarts." Is not something you expect to hear. So imagine my surprise when I get that in return.<br>Where I was sitting on the bed I couldn't see what this so called 'hogwarts' was, All I could see was some blinding light coming from the hallway, which was unusual considering that the hallway was cluttered and closed in.  
>Rolling myself off the bed and past Carolanne who's mouth now hung open, I looked out the doorway and sure enough brick walls and sunlight met me.<br>"how the hell?" I whispered looking around. And seeing the busy streets of what must have been Diagon alley.  
>"Oh my gosh! You guys drugged me!" I exclaimed pulling my head back inside.<br>"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I started repeating to myself. While trying to remember what I had eaten yesterday and how they could have put anything in my food. As I came to the conclusion that it must have been Carolanne's dad. Better know as Willy Wonka. When he made us grilled cheese last night.  
>Jamie came over and started shacking my shoulders. Not helping me much Carolanne quickly grabbed the cup of water sitting beside her bed and threw it at me. Cup included.<br>"Okay." I said as I wiped the water out of my eyes with the back of my hand, "m'good."  
>"Okay now we just have to calm down!" This was Carolanne being the stupid voice of reason.<br>"Lets just think things over." Jamie began, How the heck could she be so frigging calm. "how are we...umm."  
>"Standing in the middle of Diagon alley a place that I though didn't excised until now?" I finished for her.<br>"Exactly." Jamie said smiling, I rolled my eyes at her.  
>"So does anyone have any ideas how this could have happened?" I wasn't completely sure who asked back to Wednesday night I could remember something about shooting stars on the news set for last night. But that made as much sense as this did... I always thought that if you wish on a star it was meant to give you hope. Not accurately grant you your wish.<br>I ran my fingers thru my brown tangled mess called hair and Looked back up at my friends. Who looked more stuck then me.  
>"Did either of you two happen see any shooting stars last night?"<br>They both shook their heads. "Why?" Jamie asked.  
>"There were supposed to be Meteor showers last night and we seemed to be wishing a awfully lot to go to Hogwarts." The both stared at me as if I had two heads.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"You just made sense..." Carolanne stated as if it was the most craziest thing in the world. And considering we were in the middle of London England and had no idea of how we got there I didn't understand how me making sense was weird then this...<br>Picking up a pillow I flung it and Her hitting her square in the face. I smirked as she glared back at me.  
>Turning back towards Jamie see looked up "Wait do you guys think that were accurately here?"<br>Before any of us could answer a loud sound of something hitting glass made us jump.  
>Looking over I saw a barn owl holding... letters?<br>"This is impossible." I whispered under my breath.  
>The three of us shared a look as we very slowly walked over to the window and Carolanne as side the screen up the frigging bird flew in and landed on the railing of her bed dropping the letters on the bed. Jamie who was closest to owl quickly reached down and grabbed the letters looking straight at them.<br>"Are names are on them..." Jamie pased them over so we could look at them. Written across each letter was,

_'Ms J. Jean'_  
><em>'Ms C. Phelps'<em>  
><em>And,<em>  
><em>'Ms E. Criss'<em>  
><em>'Carolanne's Bedroom<em>  
><em>Diagon Alley<em>  
><em>Wizard London'<em>

_The three of us shared a quick look before ripping our envelopes open._  
><em>My eyes skimmed down the page as I read,<em>  
><em>Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore<em>  
><em>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,Chf. Warlock,<em>  
><em>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)<em>  
><em>Dear Ms Criss<em>  
><em>We are pleased to inform you have a place at Hogwarts<em>  
><em>School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all <em>  
><em>necessary books and equipment.<em>  
><em>Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no <em>  
><em>later than 31 July.<em>  
><em>Yours sincerely,<em>

_Minerva McGonagall_  
><em>Deputy Headmistress.<em>

"Hey look at this!" Carolanne said.  
>Looking up I saw her holding a small key in her hands with a note tied on to the side the read.<br>'Gringotts, 613'  
>"I guess that covers the money problem." Jamie said with smile beside me.<br>"I guess were going to Hogwarts!" I laughed.  
>"Come on!" Carolanne cried. We all went to work collecting our things and shoving them into our school bags, as I threw my notebook back into it I continued to look back at the door still wide open letting fresh air into the room and hoping that nothing would go wrong I zippered up my bag a flung it over my shoulders just as the other two were finishing.<br>I slid my sneakers on never more happy that I'd brought them upstairs last night and the three of us made our way to Gringotts closing the door behind us. Still dressed in our pajamas.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie's POV

If you were walking down Diagon Alley buying your new wand, cloaks, pets, and all kinds of knickknacks you would need for Hogwarts School, and saw us – Emma, Carolanne, Jamie – you would wonder why the three witches were walking around in half-sets of pajamas and tank tops dragging their "suitcases" along behind them. "Firsts years," you'd say to your companion, smiling in that oh-how-adorable-they-are-huh way and smiling and nodding, continuing on to your destination.  
>Of course, if you thought that, you'd have thought wrong. We all perfectly knew the first year at Hogwarts didn't start at age fourteen. (Thirteen in my case – I'm going to be fourteen this year!)<br>And yes, we were not fully and properly clothed. If only Carolanne had a closet in her room. We could have changed there…  
>And yes, being un-properly clothed, it was cold! No sweaters, or coats, but one layer, tank top, and pajama pants. Not fun. We were the most colourful thing there.<br>I ignored the stares from passerby as they gazed at my … exposedness. Oh well, go to hell. (that rhymes) I've dealt with this all my life. Just ignore them!  
>Carolanne and Emma had the most utter expressions of wonder on their faces. I probably did, too. Carolanne had a hand to her mouth, a grin on her face, and was slowly shaking her head in amazement and happiness while she scanned the things around her.<br>Emma just looked ecstatic. That's all I can say. (but hey, she's Emma)  
>I think I may have looked grumpy. Why? This could have been the most pleasurable experience if I was dressed and looked differently! My hair wasn't even combed, for goodness sake! I kept straightening my shirt, and raking my fingers through my hair. If only I had a mirror…<br>I shivered as a small breeze floated through the alley. "Brr." I said, hugging myself. "I want my clothes!"  
>"The cloaks? You'll get those soon enough. Don't worry," Carolanne told me.<br>"I thought you were the one who never got cold." Emma accused me. I hugged myself tighter. "Only when other people are cold! It's opposite, it's weird." I said.  
>Our first stop was one of the clothing shops. I insisted, because I was so cold. I practically dragged them both into the store.<br>"Sheesh." Carolanne said as she regarded a skirt. "You'd think she was poor without money to buy clothes."  
>I turned erect. Uh oh.<br>"Oh…" I said, slowly turning. "Um… we don't have any money…"  
>Emma's eyes bugged out. Her mouth opened, 'Come on.' gesture. Carolanne slapped her forehead.<br>"Of course! How are we going to buy anything?" she said. "Stupid, stupid me."  
>"Gringotts it is!" Emma cheered.<br>We left the store hunting out the bank. It was pretty easy. GRINGOTTS was on the sing in big letters.

It was even more frosty in there. A strong shudder went up my back as I opened the door. How will I survive?  
>"Hello," Carolanne said, always the one in charge. "We'd like to take out some money." She held up the golden key, with the numbers 613 on it, with a confidant smile on her face.<p>

"Vault 613." He grunted. "Follow me."  
>We rode down to the chamber. "I'm afraid to see what's in there," I muttered to Emma. Carolanne looked back at me and glared. We both stifled laughter.<br>The ride stopped (I call it a ride) jerkily, and I lost my footing for a moment. The little gremlin dude took the key and placed it in the keyhole, turned, and opened….  
>The vault was filled with thousands of gold coins. We all silently gaped in wonder. The little guy looking back and forth from it to us. "For Missus Carolanne Phelps, I assume?"<br>"Oh yes." she said, looking down and smiling. He nodded.  
>"5000 gold coins." He grunted. My eyes widened and so did Carolanne's smile. 5000!<br>"Can we go on a shopping spree," Emma whispered and we laughed quietly. It seemed that if we made too much noise the money would get spoiled.  
>Mr. Gremlin handed Carolanne the money in a pouch. She took it. "Thank you." she said. Then we started back.<br>After we left, we made our way to the clothing store, buying plenty, enough to last a lifetime, it seemed, and after changed into some cloaks. Emma wore a white undershirt, black sweater, and plaid skirt. Carolanne had on a skirt as well, but a vest instead. I had the same as Emma, except the sweater had H written on the pocket.  
>"Where should we go now?" I asked. "Well." Carolanne said. "All we need are clothes, wands, pets,"<br>"PETS!" Emma and I exclaimed. We all laughed.  
>"Okay, pets it is." Carolanne smiled and we made our way to the pet shop.<br>In the window I saw birds, owls, bats, rats, snakes, cats and lizards. I totally wanted a cat.  
>"Awwwww, look at the baby owl there!" Carolanne noted, pointing at its cage. It pecked the glass.<br>"Cute." She said, and we went in.  
>The bell rung and summoned the store keeper awake from his sleep at the desk. How could he be sleeping?<br>"Hello, hello," he stuttered. I smiled politely. "Hi."  
>"Can I get this owl?" Carolanne blurted immediately, before blushing at her rudeness. How ladylike, Carolanne. Well, I don't know if Carolanne is a lady (Kidding!)<br>"Sure thing, maybe let it bond with you though." He suggested. Ha, there you go Carolanne.  
>"Ohh, a snake." Emma said, eyeing a milk snake slithering up the bars of a cage.<br>"What's it doing?" I asked, watching it. These kind of snakes are beauties, but what the hell was up with it?  
>It was crawling up the whole side, and jerking in between. It looked really…<br>"It's…!" Carolanne tried to say. "What's wrong?" The manager asked casually from the desk.  
>"It's convulsing!" I cried finally, watching the snake spasm and fall to the floor of the cage from my outburst. Retard snake!<br>"Oh, it just does that." The manager said. Carolanne and I turned to look at him, openmouthed, while Emma watched on, rapt.  
>"Okay…?" I said tentatively.<br>"What are you getting, Jamie?" Carolanne asked.  
>"Jamie?" the manager said. I looked up. "Yeah… that's my name."<br>"I've got a delivery for you," he said, before winking at me.  
>He reached under the counter, and brought up a cat carrier. Inside was my cat… "Charles!" I exclaimed happily. I ran over and he meowed at me. "Wra..." was all that came out, he lost his meow again. He does that a lot. Sometimes no sound even comes out."Hi, buddy." I said. "How have you been?"<br>He "wra"d again, butting the cage.  
>"So you keep care of him." The manager smiled warmly. I smiled back. "Thank you."<br>"I'm getting this owl." Carolanne said.  
>"Rufus, there. That's his name."<p>

Carolanne grimaced where he couldn't see. I smiled.  
>"And what about you, young lady?" the manager said. "This snake." Emma said, enchanted by its movements. Psycho snake!<br>"Ah, Piper. She's a… a nice one. But she needs a lot of… care."  
>Ha! He's trying to hide the fact that he's got a retarded snake. Ha ha!<br>"Okay. For the three that'll be 75 galleons."  
>"The three off them? I have to pay for my cat?" I asked.<br>"Well, yes. Just because it's a delivery doesn't mean it's free."  
>I scowled when he turned away. "It's okay, Charles. Ignore that old hag." I muttered to Charles.<br>We left the pet store and went for our wands. There was someone in there when we went in.  
>"Of course, of course." The man was saying. There was a kid about our age there, and some old guy.<br>The manager turned and saw us. He smiled. "Hello, there." He greeted us.  
>The two turned. Oh. My. GOSH! Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore!<br>The three of us stood stunned in the doorway. "Come in, come in."  
>We stiffly walked forward. Not for real. Not for real!<br>"Well, we'll be going, then." Dumbledore said. "I've got lots to do, as you know."  
>"Of course. Nice seeing you, Albus!" the manager said. Harry kept staring at me.<br>We moved aside to let them by. "Good day." Dumbledore said after a pause. He went on out the door.  
>"Coming, Harry?" he asked Harry who was still standing near us – staring at me. What the heck? "Yes, professor." He stuttered and left.<br>"Weird," I whispered.  
>Then, we went on to get our wands.<p>

Carolanne's POV

This was the most awesome thing that had ever happened to me, since... well, since ever, actually. My life had always been pretty boring until now.

"Hurry the fuck up!"

I could hear Emma's voice shouting at me from approx. Five steps in front of me, as she walked beside Jamie.

"First of all, watch your language, Secondly, No."

Both Emma and Jamie rolled their eyes. "You swear more then I do."

I scoffed. "I do not, that is a fuck-friggin' lie."

Jamie gave me a 'you-are-full-of-bull-shit' look.

"Besides, I go to confession for it, Do you two? I Think **Not!**"

I stuck my tongue out at the two of them, before skipping over to stand beside Emma.

In my hand, I held Rufus' cage, as he gave a little Screech of protest at me skipping.

"Sorry, Rufie." I murmured an apology to him, before smiling at the cute little brown elf owl.

My eyes glistened with the ghost of my past- lol, just kidding.

My eyes sparkled like Edward Cullen in a gay bar as they took in Ollivander's wand shop.

Oh my god, this was so exciting. My vision swam, before correcting itself, making me shake my head.

"Gah, stupid excitement."

My friends had already entered as I opened the door, the bell above it making a small chiming sound, sounding kind of like the Harry Potter theme music.

Before I had time to comment on it, An elder (Old, Old, Old) man with crazy eyebrows and white hair appeared almost out of no where.

"You three are here for wands, Correct?"

Emma nodded, and I was about to say 'Yes' but he spoke before me.

"Which is your wand arm?"

He asked her, to which she held up her right hand. "This one."

He nodded a bit, as if thinking, before going into the back, leaving us at the door.

I set down Rufus' cage on a chair, before leaning up against the doorway, as Jamie sat down, and Emma stood in the middle of the room, looking around.

"Try this one."

I jumped a bit, as Ollivander talked to Emma, telling her to try a wand.

She waved the wand, before it was snatched away, Ollivander mumbled to himself as he went through wand after wand, handing them to Emma before snatching it away again.

He paused, before handing her the last one in his hand.

Emma's face lifted as black sparks flew out of the wand, signaling that it was to be hers.

"Maple Wood, 12 inches, Vampire Hair. I don't generally use Vampire, I find it very unstable, but I just had one around, and I thought I'd try it... I suppose it is a good thing I did."

Ollivander was talking too low for me to hear, to Jamie this time, before he took off into the back once more.

He muttered something more, before handing Jamie a wand, which immediatly pink bubbles started pouring out of. "Phoenix Feather... Interesting. 12 inches, Good for charms and Defense."

Then, Ollivander turned to me, as I gulped. What If I didn't find a wand?

"Now, its your turn." He spun abruptly, going to the back of the room.

A thousand wands must have been in my hand before white light shone from one, finally.

"Mahogany, Unicorn Hair, 13 inches."

I thought my smile could grow no larger. That is when it finally dawned on me. This is Real. Not a joke, Not a prank. I was actually In My favourite book series of all time. Omigod.

Emma's POV

-THUMP- Looking over to see Carolanne unconscious on the floor I rolled my eyes.  
>"Is she alright?" Ollivander asked.<br>"Oh yeah were just take her to go." I said nonchalantly with I shrug.  
>" Quick grab a pen! She can't do anything about it!" Piper hissed in my ear.<br>I laughed as Jamie gave me a look of concern. "I like how you think," I said to the snake wrapped around my neck getting a sharpie out of my bag I made my way over to my unconscious friends.  
>Jamie face palmed herself, "Emma shes going to kill you when she wakes up?"<br>I shrugged again, "Ahh I'm not scared of her.."  
>Jamie groaned and passed the owner the money for the wands who was looking slightly amused.<br>"I'm not watching this then I have no reason to get in trouble with her later." She said as she shook her head and looked away.  
>"Your no fun." I laughed.<br>Just when I was about to draw on a curly (very curly) mustache she woke up with a jolt. I snatched the marker back and threw it behind me.  
>"OW!" Jamie exclaimed looking back to see her rubbing her forehead. 'sorry' I mouthed back she just rolled her eyes not believing me.<br>"Gahh what happened?" Carolanne asked.  
>"Oh you just fainted but me being a good friend was... just checking on you...?" It came out as more a question.<br>"Well thank you and we're be going now." Jamie said to Ollivander. The man nodded still smiling as me and Jamie lifted Carolanne off the ground and are bags and left the shop.  
>"Emma are you sure that, that snaked is okay... I mean it's like twitching?" Carolanne asked me.<br>"I am a perfectly accepted snake into today's socially. Your friends are just rude."  
>I nodded, "She says that she's fine. Also she finds you both rude for thinking of her like that." I added making the snake grin back slightly.<br>They both shared a look. "Are you sure that YOUR okay?" Jamie said looking at me as if I was completely mental. Now why would see think that? I mean in the past maybe I was a slight pyromaniac but fire is just so pretty and warm... Okay maybe I see what they mean. Not that I was going to admit that thou.  
>"Yup!" I said popping the 'p'.<br>"ahhh yeah... but then why did you say that the snake told you?" Jamie asked.  
>"Because she did... Wait a minute! Snakes can't talk!"<br>"Now were on the same page.." Carolanne muttered under her breath.  
>"So that means-" Carolanne started before I cut her off.<br>"WAIT! She must have been a parrot who was changed into a snake." The three of them including Piper all gave me a look of bewilderment. Traitor.  
>"Were you dropped on your head as a child?"Piper asked.<br>"I think so my parents said that I should have been wrapped in rubber so I'd bounce."  
>Carolanne gave me a odd look, "What did you just say? Accurately never mind we can talk about when we find a place to spent the night." "oh yeah... I forgot about that.." Jamie started<br>"I think I know where we're staying." I sang happily as I jumped up and down pointing off towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
>"Will you stop jumping! I'm getting light headed!" the milk snake hissed.<br>"What ever you say Mom..."  
>"At least I don't have ADD."<br>"I was tested and I came out fine! And you twitch!"  
>"I just-"<br>"Twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch, twitch"  
>"If you don't stop I'll bite you!"<br>"Rude."  
>" Emma are you seriously having a fight with a snake?" Carolanne asked cutting off our argument.<br>Me and Piper shared a look before bursting out with. "SHE STARTED IT!" Both pointing at each other  
>me with my finger and her with her tail.<br>"Alright that was creepy..." Jamie said quietly giving us a scarred look.  
>"And here was I thinking that this couldn't get any weirder." Carolanne started looking dizzy.<br>"Don't you dare faint again!" I said quickly as she started looking white.  
>"cCome on we're almost there then you can faint." Jamie stated. I nodded in agreement.<br>"Your concerns for my health amazes me.."  
>"Thank you."<br>The pub was an old building with portraits that hung on the walls of old witches and wizards and a large wooden stair case that would lead upstairs to the rooms it looked a lot like most pubs back home in Canada apart from the customers which most of them were dressed in robes and pointed hats.  
>Jamie went over to -who must have been- Tom to rent to the room as me and Carolanne took a seat at the table.<br>"So how were you talking to a snake?" Carolanne asked me.  
>"I don't know really. But its pretty cool."<br>"Well I think that you might be a parselmouth."  
>"Carolanne I think that's impossible."<br>"Whats impossible?" Jamie asked as she walked over dangling the room key between her fingers.  
>"Carolanne here has came to the conclusion that I am a parselmouth." I said with a chuckle.<br>"Well you were able to understand a snake and talk back to it like it was human." Jamie started with a shrug.  
>"Yes but she was speaking English back to me. If she was like speaking French I'd be screwed." My friends rolled there eyes at me knowing how bad I was at French.<br>"Still I think it would make sense." Jamie said.  
>I shrugged. "we'll talk about this later."<p>

Jamie's POV

"All right." Emma said as we got back out into the fresh air. "Now all that's left is…"  
>"The train!" We all cried. "Oh no! I hope we make it!" Carolanne said, and we ran for the station."Remember platform 9 and three quarters." Emma said as we read each platform number. Platform eight… Nine. No three quarters.<br>"Oh, where is it?" I moaned.  
>"Hey, you need help, dears?"<br>We turned to the voice. Emma sucked in her breath. "Oh my gosh," she barely choked out.  
>"Are you looking for the platform?" Mrs. Weasley asked us again, looking at us with motherly pity and concern. I managed a nod.<br>"Come here, dears. We'll get you there."  
>She led us to a group of redheads…. All of whom I immediately recognized. The Weasleys! Carolanne and Emma gasped in shock. And happiness.<br>"Fred, George," they both melted at their names, "get over here!"  
>"What, mom," one of the twins said. They carried all their luggage.<br>"Help these two girls to the platform nine and three quarters. They look new and need help."  
>Ginny was looking at us. When I met her eyes she smiled a little and looked away. "Sure, we'll help you get there," Fred said as he put an arm around Emma. Or was it George?<br>Emma shrugged away from him. "Hi." She said.  
>"Just come with us," they both said. AHH. Which one was which?<br>We followed them – now the only ones left – to a wall. "Just go through here," one of them said.  
>"And you'll get on the platform." The other finished.<br>I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
>"Okay." FredGeorge said, and ran into the wall. INTO THE WALL. Oh wow. "See ya." George/Fred said as well, and left after his brother.  
>We were left there on the train station platform, waiting for one person to run through.<br>It was silent for a bit.  
>"What the hell." I said, and dashed forward and…..<br>I went from the train station to a different one! Suddenly, like a different dimension! I gasped and then got the wind totally knocked out of me as Emma rammed into me form behind. Then Carolanne on top of us.  
>"Come on!" I said and we all got up, running to the train.<br>We spotted Fred and George just boarding the train, saluting us. "Let's go!" Emma cried, and we squeezed ourselves in after them.

The train was crowded. Really crowded. We managed to get an empty cabin and shoved our bags in the compartments, closed the doors, and got settled.  
>I sighed and laid my head back, Charles in his carrier beside me. I don't think he could get out until the train started.<br>"This is so exciting!" Carolanne exclaimed. "We're going to Hogwarts!"  
>"I know! And FRED and GEORGE are here!" They squealed happily.<br>"I don't get why" I tried to say when the train started up and the whistle blew.  
>We were on our way.<br>When the ride calmed down, Carolanne was bonding with her owl, Rufus, Emma had her snake wrapped around her neck and shoulders, which was twitching – I was very anxious about it choking her with all its spasms – and Charles was laying in my lap, purring.  
>"I don't know why" I tried to say again when a very annoying voiced crowed from the hall "Anything from the trolley?"<br>I glared toward the door. An old woman with a trolley filled with sugary sweets and treats appeared in the doorway. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" My anger dissipated when I saw all the candy.  
>"Yes please," Emma said. Carolanne took out her gold.<br>It took us ten minute to choose it all. The next cabin was getting irritated with us and how long we were taking , saying "Damn first years. Hurry up!"  
>Finally, our laps were covered with candy. Charles was flicking his ears in irritation every time a wrapper hit him in the head. "Don't worry, I'll clean it up later," I told him. He looked up at me. "wra!" he squeaked.<br>"I still don't get why Harry Potter kept staring at me." I said finally. Emma looked up at me, chewing a chocolate frog.  
>"Don't worry." Carolanne said. "He's just Harry."<br>"Just Harry!" I exclaimed. "He's Harry Potter!"  
>"Shush." She told me. She popped a candy in her mouth.<br>The ride went by so fast, but it was so fun. My worries melted away. All I could think about was how amazing this was, and how much fun it was going to be. Hogwarts, here we come.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so happy we've started up the story again! I promise, we'll try to upload wayyy quicker now, since it took like six months for this chapter.  
>Review if you have something to say, Favourite if this is your favourite, and read the story!<br>**_

**If your interested, I have made a ****youtube video ****which has pictures we have all drawn of our characters. It will be uploaded onto my profile, and I apologise if its not there right away, when I upload my profile it takes a while to show up. :)**

_-Carolanne_

**Jamies POV**

The train ride took a couple hours at most. And, man, was I full.  
>Charles was fast asleep, curled up on my lap and purring away. When the train stopped, I had to pull him off and stuff him in the cage again. He squeaked a couple meows in protest, and I told him,<p>

"Don't worry, Charles, we'll get someplace where you can roam free soon!"

"Yes, and piss all over," Emma said. He sprays, especially when he's nervous and goes someplace new. He has to "mark his territory."  
>We gathered our meager bags and supplies and bustled with everyone else through the doors. They were giving us odd looks; well, they would be!<br>It was dark out, and wet, too, raining like you wouldn't believe. I didn't know where to go next. Seemed neither Emma nor Carolanne did, either.

"Come on," Carolanne said, like she knew exactly what we were doing.

"Let's go this way…"  
>We'd been trudging forward along with everyone else, instead of just standing there looking like idiots, when she said this. Suddenly, a black cloaked figure came in front of us. We gasped. The only visible thing in this blackness was his face. It didn't take much to immediately guess who he was.<br>Snape...  
>I would have moaned, but he had his ol' Snape Sneer on again, so I bit my tongue. Literally.<br>And dammit Carolanne looked happy again! GAHHH.  
>Emma seemed expressionless. I wanted to poke her. Or maybe wave in front of her face, or punch her. Actually, save that punch for Snape.<br>He examined us. Obviously, we weren't from "around here."  
>He turned to the side.<p>

"Follow me," he said in his dull monotone. We obeyed.  
>The walk up to the school was long and tiring, but also breathtaking. Lights in the windows shone from everywhere. In real life, the castle was so big and tall and real and cool! My legs hurt from walking and my arms hurt from carrying and I was tired but I kept going. Finally, we reached the opposite entrance from the first years and everyone else. No one had said anything, not even Carolanne.<br>Snape – I will not call him professor – walked up the stairs ahead of us for what seemed like forever. Luckily, these were not the moving staircases.  
>Soon, I realized where he was taking us. To Dumbledore's office! But why?<br>Oh, we were special, of course.  
>He turned to us in the big room and motioned for us to stop.<br>It was so quiet I didn't dare drop my bags. Or Charles. But my arms were killing me. I didn't even dare swallow.  
>Wait a minute, now why wasn't I scared of professor Snape? He was a Death Eater, right? My hands got clammy. Uh-oh. Uh, Dumbledore, your killer is in your office…!<br>I was about to whisper this urgently to Carolanne's dreamy face, when that strong but shallow voice called us over.

"Come here, childs."  
>Emma snickered, but we both dismissed it. Important moment here!<br>We walked up to his desk where he stood beside it. Snape stood by, stiff.  
>Another thought reeled in; shouldn't Dumbles be getting ready for the first years? They got sorted tonight.<p>

"So, you're new here -but not a first year, no, no." He seemed under stress. No doubt.

"But before I go deal with the real first years," a question answered,

"I must sort you first."  
>Oh boy, I thought. We did it alphabetically. Emma first.<p>

"Criss, Emma." Dumbledore said. So, we were keeping it traditional. Emma came forward, and sat on the stool in front of the desk.  
>The slightly moving thing on top of Emma's head startled me – I hadn't noticed Dumbly bring it out.<p>

**Emma POV**

Dumbledore's office was large and open and too put it simply all around amazing. The room was covered with different treasures which I guessed came from all over the world. Things that hadn't been mentioned in the books and that hadn't been put in the movies were scattered everywhere.  
>Large books with yellowing paper were piled on his desks but most of the titles had been scripted in anthers toung, but I did notice one copy of 'the tales of Beetle and the Bard' and what I thought was an copy of 'Romeo and Juliet.'<br>Great just great.  
>A dash of quick color caught my eye, and as my eyes landed on a red and yellow bird drifting to sleep on a coat rack.<p>

"Criss, Emma." My head snapped away from the bird. And towards Dumbledore holding out a...hat. One god awful hat. The thing was covered in rips and patches.  
>The vogue part of my mind was highly disturbed at the tailor who thought that this was correct sewed or meant for someone to wear in general.<br>But the fan girl part had taken over and infected the vogue part and now all I could think of was.  
>HOLEY MOTHER OF BLACK JEBUS! IT'S THE SORTING HAT!<br>And something about cat ears and yaoi.

Damn fan girl virus. One day doctors will realize that these is a real infection and prescribe Tic tacs to ease the pain. Dumbledore gave me a look as if asking wither or not I was going to coming over.  
>Well I already feel down the rabbit hole no use in not fallowing the rabbit.<br>Dropping my bags to the ground with a clatter I walked over and sat down on the awkwardly made stool.  
>As the professor sat the hat on my head and it slid over my eyes.<br>And I started kicking my legs back and forth, but it was difficult because I had to keep my knees up.

"An odd mind this one has," A voice whispered in my ear I jumped startled and almost fell off the stool until a hand reached out to steady me.

"intelligence but you seem to over think small things. Trust issues, you always have something to say. You show bravery when you want to. But your do anything to get your way. Possible Slytherin. Definitely not Hufflepuff." Aw no jigglypuff I thought to myself with a smile.

"difficult to place, cunning and you enjoy that about yourself, maybe to much. You only like learning on your own time." It was quiet from a few minutes all I could hear was the small clicking sound of my heals tapping in the ground.

"Wait whats this, I FEEL LIKE I JUST STEPPED INTO AN A. M. HOMES NOVEL! NO MORE!"

"Sweet jebus!" I yelled falling to the floor and covering my poor ears with my hands.

"Go in Gryffindor or else we'll have another Bellatrix on our hand. Merlin!" I jumped up flinging the hat off my head and scrambled away.

"I can't believe I just broke a hat." I whispered to myself where was Piper when I needed her. I'd taken I liking to my little sarcastic friend.

**Jamie's POV**

Finally, that was over. My poor ears.

"Jean, Jamie."  
>You know that feeling; whenever someone important calls on you. Whether it's an award, a ceremony, or your birthday – your heart kind of jumps into your throat, your breathing gets quicker and you fidget a lot. At least I do.<br>So now, that is what is happening to me.  
>I stumbled up the steps, straightening my blouse, sweater, and hair; I tucked it behind my ears only to smooth it again. I sat down as Emma had done, but hopefully this time there wouldn't be screaming. My heart thumped in my chest, and I felt my armpits go sweaty.<br>I had butterflies in my stomach, fluttering around like mad. I felt like a fool; I was aware I probably looked like one, too.  
>I laid my hands in my lap as the hat was placed on my head.<br>It was big. And scratchy. And uncomfortable. That's what she said, I thought. Then I remembered this guy… thing… hat, whatever, can read my thoughts.  
>I blushed as I realized what he must be seeing and hearing (or maybe trying not to) in my head right now. Maybe that's why there had been so much screaming with Emma. Oh, gosh.<br>No, this requires a worse word: Oh, GOD.  
>I tried not to move, as the hat moved around on my head.<p>

"Hmm," he finally murmured.  
>I was comforted by the fact that he must be seeing good things in there, too. I took deep breaths and focused on that thought.<p>

"Very, very, tough." Ooh. Nice. Nice first thing to say about me. At least it wasn't a shriek. I smiled at Emma and Carolanne. I was giddy.

"She has a soft side, though."  
>I frowned; Carolanne covered her mouth. Emma was staring off into space.<p>

"Loving, caring, brave…ish." I smiled again.

"I knew where you belong when you came in the door; you belong in GRYFFINDOR!" he cried. My face beamed, and I trotted (or skipped!) to my friends when the hat was removed.

"Yes!" I said to Emma.

"Same house!"  
>Then our eyes moved to Carolanne. She gazed back at us, pushing up her green coloured glasses. What house would she be in?<p>

"Good luck," I murmured as she walked to be sorted.

**Carolannes POV**

As soon as I stepped into Dumbledore's office, I had known there was a fangirl spasm just waiting to happen. If you haven't experienced what thats like, It feels like a bunch of laughter and giggles have swallowed your throat, and are threatening to burst out of it.  
>My hands were shaking a bit, as my eyes jumped around the room, taking in everything that there was to be seen. I felt my noise tickle under the skin, like it always does when I'm excited, and I had to bit my lip to keep from screaming happily.<br>Therefor, when Dumbledore looked at me with his ever twinkling eyes (manipulative bastard) and called my name, It had conciquences.  
>Mainly me feeling faint. Which is not good.<br>I seem to have a knack for fainting in the HP world, where as usually I am usally much more brave. Don't give me that look, I am. When It comes to my friends and my honor and shizz like that.

Shaking my head to stop the blackness from covering my vision, I pinched my arm, making me yelp, and making my vision clear, and walked up the two steps t'ward Ye Old Sorting Hat, and sat on the stool, pouting when my legs barely touched the floor.  
>Damnit, why did this particular stool have to be so high?<br>It just made my shortness all the more noticable. Damn you genetics, for making me only 5'2.

I looked at my friends while the hat was placed at my head, seeing Emma trying to hold in faint laughter at the annoyed look on my face, and seeing Jamie mouth 'Good Luck', and giving me a thumbs up.  
>I could tell we all wanted me to be in Gryffindor, so that we'd be together. If I wasn't, I would be so pissed at the sorting hat. And would probably get Emma to light it on fire.<br>In reality, I was kind of looking forward to it. We could set it on fire then bring a bag of marshmellows and start roasting one, but burn it, and then feed it to the sorting hat as he burned to a crisp... Apparentally Emma's mental state is contagious.  
>Then I remembered that the very sorting hat that I was picturing burning was sitting on top of my head, and could hear everything I was saying.<br>Ooops.

"I enjoy burnt marshmellow's, actually." He said outloud, an amused tone to his voice, making me gulp a bit, as I recieved confused looks from Jamie and Dumbledore, a almost amused look from Snape, and a puzzled look from Emma, as if she was trying to figure out what I was thinking about.

"Now, the last of the trio. You seem to be very intelligent, but you tend to over analyze things, which makes you a tad paranoid about the people around you. You don't trust people at first, but trust is easily gained when you let people in, which is both a good and bad thing. You are sweet, but also judgemental when it comes to other peoples actions, so Hufflepuff wouldn't be the best for you. You would certainly survive in Hufflepuff, but you wouldn't be happy being surronded by, as you would say, "Idiot people." Ravenclaw wouldn't work for you either, you would get to frustrated and bored in that house, and would probably lash out, which, by your thoughts about me, would not be a good thing."

Oh my god, does he ever shut up.

"Slytherin would work, but you would have trouble making friends, and would probably be a tad depressed about that, which we don't want. So, as ever much it pains me to put you all three in the same house, you can be sure, you belong in GRYFFINDOR."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!"

Ohboy. There goes my fangirl scream. Now everyones looking at me weirdly again. Joy.

"Um, sorry, sirs."

I took the hat of my head, setting it down on the stood, and, with a faint blush on my cheeks, I bounced over to Emma's right side, to make a straight line of friends.  
>Now, all that was left was to figure out what year for Harry this was...<p> 


End file.
